Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-138838 describes a circuit substrate that includes a substrate, a frame and a circuit board, which are sequentially laminated, and a conductive member accommodated in the frame. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.